


Comfortable In Bed

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, One-Shot, PWP, Philinda Bad Day Club, SO very PWP, There's not a stitch of plot in sight so don't even squint you won't see it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plot-what-plot one shot. </p><p>Melinda May, Phil Coulson, and waking up together on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I've based the location off of my Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Declassified book, which contains a blueprint of the bus, and shows a pilots cabin near the cockpit.
> 
> And there's a bit of body description in here, so while it's nothing too graphic I'm just going to leave you with that.

“You're awake.”

“And you're not convincing me that you're asleep. When will you remember that I know you snore?” Her fingers began to toy with the wiry hairs that sprinkled over his chest, and he thought of the times she'd teased him about braiding it in his sleep. May was a prankster, and he wouldn't have put it past her to try. “When you pretend you're sleeping you forget to snore.”

“I don't snore.”

“Yes. You do. But I won't resort to recording it just so you believe me.” She knew she'd lied before, knew that somewhere in the back of his mind he still doubted what she said, although he tried his best to get past it. It would take time, time neither of them wanted to waste arguing, and he'd chosen to work on repairing their relationship first. “We should get up. Everyone else is probably already awake.”

“Let them be awake by themselves. I'm comfortable here.” He couldn't remember the last time he had been that comfortable, curled up with a woman whose breasts brushed up against him as she settled into his embrace and he buried his face in her hair. Past nights had found him in bed alone, thoughts drifting to Audrey as his fingers slowly drifted beneath the sheets, and despite the faint sound of the cello in his ears it was May's name that came gasping from his lips. “Melinda.”

“You say my name like that and I can't say I expect anything good to follow.” She propped herself up on his chest and gazed into his eyes, the tips of her hair brushing against his bare skin. “The last time you called me Melinda was the day you asked me to fly the bus. I don't associate that day with happy memories.”

“You weren't ready then. It wasn't fair to you.”

“What wasn't fair was what Fury asked me to do. You didn't know what was going on, and I couldn't tell you. Those things go hand in hand, Phil, and we both know that there's enough blame to go around. But none of it was yours.”

“God, you're beautiful.” He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, felt her pulse beat through his fingertips as they drifted down her neck and curved to the back of her head, pulling her close. The kiss was long and sweet, as it always was, and not for the first time did he think that the world was missing out on the Melinda May he knew at that moment. The May whose laugh filled his ears and his heart when she tickled him beneath the sheets, whose moan was soft and sensual as he slipped inside her and brought her to the brink, then over it. The woman whose clever tactics had saved his life a hundred times over, and he felt like he'd never thanked her enough for what she'd given him.

She pulled away and he frowned, tilting his head back as she slipped out of bed and began to wrap the sheet around her, leaving him exposed to the cool, circulating air of the pilot's cabin.

“I should check the autopilot. Make sure we're still on course.”

“You're going like that?”

“I've locked the door- no one's getting in.” She looked like a greek goddess, the beige cloth draped carefully over her breasts, hair curled and tousled from sleep. “But it's cold, and I'm taking the sheet. You'll have to make do.”

“I should probably head down, fill the team in.”

“Head down any time you want,” She commented, reaching for the doorknob. “But it only takes a second to check the autopilot settings, and we have a few more hours before we get there.”

“I do have plenty of time.”

“You do,” She agreed, and the look she shot over her shoulder was the one he'd been catching when she thought he wasn't looking. The one that had led him to the cockpit that day. “Stay right there, and when I get back you can fill _me_ in, Director Coulson.”

_I'll have to ask her to call me that again,_ he thought, and fell back against the pillows to wait.


End file.
